1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of light and, more particularly, to an improved device for expanding the effect and increasing the visibility of a high intensity light source.
2. Description of the Invention
Emergency lighting devices, such as those used to alert people to the presence of persons riding bicycles at night, automobile accidents, road debris or obstacles, or other potentially dangerous conditions, are old in the prior art. Such devices, include, without limitation, road flares or triangular light markers, flashing lights, reflective clothing or reflective or luminescent tape adhered to clothing.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, or make the claimed invention obvious. However, the following references are considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date5,070,437Joseph M. Roberts, Sr.Dec. 3, 19914,420,796Kei MoriDec. 13, 19834,740,874Bruce E. Wylie, et al.Apr. 26, 19884,782,433John G. RomboughNov. 1, 19885,383,103Ricky C. PaschJan. 17, 19952,823,300H. G. GraubnerFeb. 11, 19583,949,216Arnold P. HoweApr. 6, 19764,822,123Kei MoriApr. 18, 19895,519,593Richard S. HasnessMay 21, 19966,641,280Gary B. Hanson, et al.Nov. 4, 2003
Though most, if not all, of the devices disclosed in the aforesaid prior art references demonstrate some kind of light emitting function, such as the electrical light in FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,437; the light dispersing device 10 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,796 and the electrical flashlight 30 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,874, none of these devices possesses the unique qualities, capabilities and improvements illustrated by the device of the present invention.
Thus, there is a need for the present invention to address and resolve the differences among the prior art devices.